


Brother and Sister

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Family Dynamics, Implied Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, Multi, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 38 (je crois). Hinata et Tsukishima sortent ensemble et cela cause pas mal d'interrogations chez la petite soeur de l'un et le grand frère de l'autre. Yaoi. TsukiHina.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici la requête TsukiHina avec le contexte suivant : Hinata et Tsukishima sortent ensemble mais Natsu est possessive vis à vis de son grand frère. Bonne lecture. :)

Natsu aimait beaucoup son grand frère. Il avait toujours veillé sur elle quand leurs parents partaient travailler et leur mère lui avait confié qu'il s'était même occupé d'elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé.

Elle adorait ces moments où ils jouaient ensemble dans le jardin, quand ils préparaient les paniers-repas et aussi quand ils dormaient ensemble lorsqu'elle avait des cauchemars : Shouyou mettait toujours un futon à coté de son lit où il dormit, lui laissant ainsi la place et lui donnant la main afin qu'elle n'ait plus peur.

Ainsi, quand ses camarades d'école se moquaient de lui à cause de sa taille, Natsu se fâchait tout rouge et le défendait farouchement. Cependant, son grand frère avait changé depuis qu'il était entré au lycée. Tout d'abord, elle le voyait beaucoup moins à cause du club de volley dont il faisait partie mais comme cela le rendait heureux à chaque fois qu'il en parlait, elle ne se plaignait pas.

Par contre, il invitait plus de monde à la maison. Avant, c'était Yuki-nii et Kouji-nii qui venaient le voir mais ce n'était pas souvent mais maintenant, il y avait Tobio-nii, qui faisait un peu peur avec son visage grognon et Kei.

Natsu ne l'aimait pas.

A chaque fois que ce géant à lunettes venait à la maison, son grand frère lui interdisait de venir dans sa chambre alors qu'elle pouvait le faire lorsque Tobio-nii était là et puis il sortait souvent avec le blond le dimanche, la privant ainsi des petits moments où ils jouaient ensemble, déjà que ceux-ci se faisaient plus rares à cause de l'entrainement du roux. Cela dit, elle avait récemment pris l'habitude de s'immiscer entre eux lorsque ce gêneur venait à la maison.

La petite fille en était à ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la maitresse l'appeler depuis le tableau : "Hinata, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

Natsu sursauta un peu avant de répondre : "Non, maitresse.

\- Alors tu peux me lire la page 25."

La rousse suivit la consigne de sa maitresse en décidant qu'elle allait quand même en parler à ses copines. Peut-être l'aiguilleraient-elles pour se débarasser du copain de son frère.

Akiteru était inquiet. Bien qu'il fut content que son petit frère fut un peu plus ouvert et surtout qu'il s'impliquait davantage dans las activités du club de volley de Karasuno, il le trouvait distrait ces derniers temps. C'était à peine s'il écoutait ce qu'il disait dès qu'il rentrait de l'entrainement et il avait l'air...soucieux, oui c'était le mot qui lui correspondait le mieux et Kei avait beau lui dire, avec son agacement habituel, que tout allait bien, il n'était pas dupe.

Il en était à ses soucis qu'il entendit à peine le bruit du plat qu'il avait commandé en train d'être posé. "Eh bien Aki, fit une voix pleine de gouaille qui lui était bien familière, tu en fais une tête."

Akiteru leva les yeux sur la serveuse qui ne fut d'autre que Saeko Tanaka. Tous deux avaient davantage sympathisé lors du match de Karasuno contre Shiratorizawa. "Je pense à mon frère, répondit-il avec sincérité, je le trouve étrange ces derniers temps et cela m'inquiète.

\- Il a peut-être une petite amie, lui dit-elle, cela dit, je te comprends, c'est pareil avec Ryu. Ah là là, celui-là me cause du souci, j'ai du jeter une pile de magazines cochons à la poubelle lorsque j'ai rangé sa chambre pas plus tard qu'hier mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est calmé ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'il sort avec Chikara, je les vois souvent ensemble."

Akiteru fut étonné d'entendre la jeune femme en parler si ouvertement. Il s'agissait de deux garçons quand même. "Cela ne te gêne pas ?"

Saeko eut un regard abasourdi. Ne me dis pas qu'Aki est homophobe. Si c'est ça, il rabaisse dans mon estime. "Non, tant que Ryu est heureux, il peut aimer qui il veut sauf les enfants et les animaux. Et toi, si Kei sort avec un mec, cela te dégouterait?"

Akiteru réfléchit. Peut-être que Kei avait un petit ami et qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté et que c'était pour ça qu'il semblait si préoccupé. Cela dit, cela ne le choquait pas. Son petit frère ne s'était jamais interessé aux relations amoureuses auparavant et comme il était souvent avec Tadashi, peut-être que leur relation avait naturellement évolué avec le temps.

A moins que cela fut quelqu'un d'autre, il se souvint que Kei lui parlait souvent d'un certain Hinata qu'il ne supportait pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ses "certitudes puériles"...Ah oui, c'était le central numéro 10 de l'équipe qui lui avait rappelé le Petit Géant d'ailleurs. Il verrait ça avec lui plus tard.

"Bien sûr que non, répondit-il à la serveuse, je suis du même avis que toi, là-dessus. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est son bonheur, peu importe si la personne qu'il aime soit une fille ou un garçon."

Saeko eut un grand sourire pendant que le blond commença à manger : "Bien. Au fait, j'ai bientôt terminé mon service, poursuivit-elle, ça te dit de faire un tour, après? On s'amusera à se plaindre de nos frères, comme ça."

Akiteru manqua de s'étrangler. Il savait Saeko-san directe mais là...Cela dit, il aimait bien ce coté pétulant. "D'accord."

Saeko retourna à son travail toute guillerette. Cela faisait un bail depuis son dernier rendez-vous et Aki lui plaisait bien, alors pourquoi pas?

Shouyou sortit rapidement de la salle de classe pour rejoindre Kei devant le casier à chaussures. Le blond avait terminé de mettre les siennes et Yamaguchi était parti avant lui vu que le roux l'avait invité chez lui. Le numéro 11 regardait le plus petit mettre ses baskets.

Cela lui faisait encore bizarre de sortir avec quelqu'un avec un caractère si différent du sien mais il s'était mis à apprécier Shouyou en apprenant à le connaitre et maintenant, il y avait autre chose qui le préoccupait

"C'est bon, je suis prêt, fit le roux en finissant de ranger les chaussures. Kei hocha la tête puis le prit la main. Ils virent Kageyama près de la sortie où il quitta le lycée en compagnie de Sugawara, main dans la main. Ils savaient que ces deux-là étaient ensemble mais furent étonnés que le numéro 9 fut si démonstratif.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux chez Shouyou où ils se refugièrent dans la chambre de celui-ci. Kei s'étonnait toujours du trajet que faisait le roux pour aller au lycée et il trouvait le fait qu'il fut si endurant pas si surprenant que ça au fond.

Shouyou et lui avaient pris l'habitude de faire leurs devoirs ensemble, tous les deux assis devant le bureau du roux, puis une chose en entrainant une autre, ils finirent le plus souvent allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit à s'embrasser tendrement, à se caresser aussi, bien que le numéro 10 trouvait les effleurements de Kei bien hésistants. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'ils furent interrompus par un timide petit coup sur la porte. "Grand frère?"

Le roux grogna légèrement en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son petit ami sans remarquer que celui-ci eut un très discret soupir de soulagement. Il ouvrit donc la porte pour tomber sur sa petite soeur. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu?

\- Maman est partie faire des courses donc je peux venir dans ta chambre?, lui demanda la petite rousse toute sourire.

Shouyou lança un regard désolé à Kei qui hocha la tête avant de la laisser entrer. Bien entendu, Natsu se mit entre eux deux pour mieux s'accaparer son grand frère ce qui l'attrista.

Kei les regarda et s'attendrit devant ce spectacle malgré le regard d'avertissement que lui lançait la petite fille.

La rousse fut ainsi contente de jouer avec son frère, par contre elle le trouvait moins joyeux, plus triste. La conversation avec ses copines à la récré lui revint en mémoire.

"Ton frère est tout le temps avec son copain, tu dis?, s'enquit sa meilleure amie, et il ne veut pas que tu ailles dans sa chambre quand il est là? C'est peut-être son amoureux. Mon frère fait ça quand il amène son amoureuse.

\- Mon père m'a dit que deux garçons ou deux filles amoureux, c'est dégoûtant, poursuivit une autre petite fille, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. On a bien le droit d'être amoureux de qui on veut, non?

\- C'est vrai, ça, renchérit sa meilleure amie, mon amoureuse, c'est une fille mais maman ne veut plus que je joue avec elle quand je lui ai dit, continua-t-elle en s'offusquant, mais je m'en fiche, je la vois à l'école et on est ensemble un point, c'est tout, finit-elle en saluant une petite fille de loin.

\- Les grands sont bizarres, se renfrogna son autre copine, mais pour ce que tu as dis Natsu, si le copain de ton frère est son amoureux, il va être triste si tu essayes de les séparer.

\- Oui, ajouta son autre amie, moi, j'aime pas quand maman me dit que je dois plus voir ma copine."

Des larmes commencèrent à perler de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que son grand frère fut triste à cause d'elle. "Natsu, tout va bien?" Et voilà qu'il était inquiet maintenant. "Je veux à boire, fit-elle d'une petite voix chevrotante.

Shouyou vit ses petites mains trembler sur ses genoux, ce qui l'alarma davantage. "Fais ce que Natsu te dit, Shouyou, lui dit Kei en lui adressant un regard rassurant.

Le numéro 10 comprit le message sous-jacent et hocha la tête avant de quitter la chambre, laissant sa petite soeur et son petit ami seuls. Le blond sortit un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche au cas où. Il en tendit un à Natsu qui se moucha avec avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Shouyou et elle se ressemblaient sur beaucoup de points, néanmoins, il avait l'impression de se voir à son âge.

Le blond déclara doucement : "Tu sais, j'ai un grand frère moi aussi et quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais aussi peur que quelqu'un me le prenne.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Natsu qui eut le nez rouge et les yeux gonflés.

\- Oui, répondit Kei en ayant un petit sourire, parce que mon grand frère était mon héros et je sais que tu penses la même chose pour Shouyou."

Natsu hocha la tête. "Même si tout le monde se moque de lui à cause de sa taille, pour moi, Grand frère est le plus grand du monde, même plus grand que toi, finit-elle en pointant Kei du doigt.

Le blond eut un petit rire en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux roux de la fillette. Elle était vraiment son portrait craché à dix ans. Cependant, il devait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur : "J'aime beaucoup ton grand frère, Natsu mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il t'abandonnera pour ça. Il sera toujours là pour toi, crois-moi."

La petite fille vit à son regard qu'il était honnête et même si cela l'énervait un peu, elle avait envie de le croire. Par contre..."Cela veut dire que tu es l'amoureux de mon grand frère?"

Kei fut pris de court face à cette question. Comment allait-elle réagir s'il disait oui? Il remarqua Shouyou sur le seuil, dont les mains se crispèrent sur le plateau tandis que la petite fille continua : "Moi, je comprends pas pourquoi les grands nous disent que c'est pas bien pour les garçons d'avoir un amoureux et pour les filles d'avoir une amoureuse mais si tu rends mon grand frère triste, poursuivit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, tu auras à faire à moi, alors tu as intéret à ce qu'il soit heureux et je ne le dirai pas à maman, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle dise que c'est dégoutant."

Shouyou et Kei poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, rassurés à l'idée que Natsu fut aussi tolérante. Cela dit, elle n'était qu'une enfant avec toute l'innocence qui l'accompagnait.

Le bruit d'une porte les alerta. "Ah maman arrive, fit Natsu qui sortit de la chambre en courant pendant que le roux rentra à son tour en posant le plateau à terre près d'eux pour s'asseoir ensuite sur le lit en lui tenant un verre de jus que Kei prit en le remerciant. Shouyou fut touché par ce qu'avait dit son petit ami à Natsu. Cela comptait énormément pour lui.

"Merci, Kei, lui dit-il un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

\- De rien, répondit seulement le blond en buvant le jus, non sans rougir un peu. C'était normal, après tout. Il comptait rester auprès de Shouyou et il avait maintenant l'aval de sa petite soeur. La mère du roux vint ensuite les voir et proposa au blond de dormir ici vu qu'il faisait nuit et que c'était plutôt dangereux de passer par les pentes montagneuses.

Kei la remercia et sortit son téléphone portable une fois le roux et sa mère partis préparer le diner pour appeler chez lui afin de prévenir ses parents et tomba sur son frère Akiteru. "Je dors chez Hinata ce soir.

\- Ton petit copain?, s'enquit son frère derrière le combiné.

Apparemment, lui aussi, il avait deviné.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il d'un ton résigné. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette ces derniers temps, fit Akiteru d'un rassurant, sache que je souhaite avant tout ton bonheur, Kei et que je suis content que tu aies ouvert ton coeur à quelqu'un."

Kei fut soulagé de l'entendre dire ça même si ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait préoccupé ces derniers temps. Autant être franc avec lui. "Shouyou et moi, nous ne l'avons pas fait et j'ai peur de lui faire mal, avoua-t-il presque d'une traite.

Ah, c'était donc ça. Akiteru fut content de voir Kei avoir des préoccupations normales pour un adolescent. La peur de la première fois. Il avait l'impression de revenir en arrière mais bon, c'était de son frère dont on parlait là. "Parles-en avec ton petit ami, lui conseilla-t-il, le mieux pour un couple est de communiquer, même pour ces choses-là, je veux dire, surtout pour ces choses-là. Je vais prévenir maman que tu ne rentres pas ce soir et passez une bonne soirée.

Kei fut reconnaissant d'avoir un frère aussi compréhensif. "Merci, grand frère.

\- De rien, Kei. C'est normal mais j'attends à ce que tu me présentes Hinata-kun, la prochaine fois."

Le blond soupira. Il s'attendait déjà à ce qu'Akiteru montra à Shouyou des photos enfant."D'accord." Il raccrocha ensuite puis rejoignit Shouyou et sa famille à l'appel de Hinata-san qui l'appela en lui disant que le diner était prêt.

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Natsu et Shouyou racontant leurs journées respectives puis Kei prit un bain. La mère du roux lui avait passé des vêtements du père de ce dernier étant donné sa taille puis ce fut au tour du roux qui en profita pour se laver avec sa soeur.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis qu'elle était toute petite et Kei ne put s'empêcher de penser à Akiteru et lui. Nul doute que Shouyou lui plairait grandement vu qu'il était aussi l'aîné d'une fratrie et qu'ils se comprendraient certainement.

Le roux borda Natsu avant de retourner dans sa chambre où Kei l'attendait, allongé dans son lit et surtout emmitouflé sous les couvertures, les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : être dans les bras du plus grand et l'embrasser.

Shouyou se faufila donc sous le duvet et l'étreignit tendrement par la taille. Kei enleva ses écouteurs face à la demande muette qu'il lut dans les yeux d'ambre et posa le baladeur sur la petite étagère au-dessus d'eux qui servait de table de chevet pour ensuite lui donner un baiser très doux, goutant lentement les lèvres roses toutes tendres. Shouyou poussa un petit soupir en sentant de grandes mains errer sous son t-shirt mais il y allait encore de façon hésitante. Il rompit le baiser en chuchotant : "Kei, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Le blond décida alors de suivre le conseil de son frère en répondant de manière directe ; "J'ai très envie d'aller plus loin, Shouyou mais j'ai peur de m'y prendre mal et que cela soit douloureux pour toi."

Le roux regarda les iris mordorés qui le fuyaient, les lèvres se dessinant en un rictus embarassé. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit. Kei n'avait pas à se soucier de ça, il connaissait son caractère très prévenant et savait qu'il ferait attention quand ils le feraient. Shouyou l'attira contre lui et planta un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en lui murmurant : "J'ai confiance en toi."

Le regard empli d'amour que Shouyou lui adressa suffit à le convaincre. Il le serra affectueusement dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, il posa une question ou plutôt une demande qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Celle-ci fut si intime pour lui qu'il la chuchota : "Dis, une fois qu'on l'aura fait, tu pourras aussi...Pendre les commandes?"

Shouyou entendit le coeur de Kei battre plus rapidement. Prendre les commandes? Que veut-il...Ooooh! Alors Kei était aussi interessé de le faire dans ce sens-là. Voilà qui était interessant. Le roux sourit malicieusement puis lécha le cou du plus grand tout en faufilant les mains sous le t-shirt du plus grand pour davantage caresser ce qu'il y avait en-dessous.

Le blond se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir lorsque le plus petit taquina légèrement les tétons du bout des doigts. Il n'imaginait pas Shouyou si aventureux, cela promettait pour la suite. En tous cas, il prit ça pour un oui.

Kei le rapprocha cependant de lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, Shouyou abandonnant ensuite ses caresses pour l'enlacer et le serrer davantage contre son corps. Ils trouvèrent ça agréable, doux et chaud mais ils devaient arrêter. "Attendons d'être seuls chez moi pour continuer, proposa Kei après avoir rompu le baiser.

Shouyou opina de la tête. Il ne voulait pas alerter Natsu et sa mère et puis les parents de Kei allaient des fois voir le grand frère de ce dernier. Le roux se demandait si son petit ami le présenterait à lui un jour. Certainement que oui et il serait prêt d'ici-là. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres, baignés dans ce doux cocon de chaleur.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour l'épilogue de Healing Broken Spirits, le début de ma prochaine fic nommée L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête BokuHina. A bientôt.


End file.
